The One That I Want
by PuckleberryFan
Summary: Oneshot zu Puckleberry  Puck & Rachel


Ich kann eigentlich überhaupt keine FF schreiben, aber da ich so ein großer Fan von Glee und ganz besonders von Puckleberry bin, hab ich mich mal an ein Oneshot versucht.

* * *

Ich war gerade auf dem Weg in den Proberaum, als mich plötzlich jemand am Arm packte und zu sich zog. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah in das Gesicht von Finn. Sofort sprang meine Erschrockenheit in Freude um und ich trat vor, um meinen Freund zu küssen. Doch bevor sich unsere Lippen berühren konnten, trat Finn einige Schritte zurück. "Was ist los? Habe ich was falsch gemacht?", ich konnte mir einfach nicht erklären, warum er sich so benahm. "Nein, du hast nichts falsch gemacht, du bist klasse, aber ich habe erkannt, dass ich nichts mehr für dich empfinde.", er sprach langsam, wahrscheinlich um mich nicht zu verletzen. Sein Blick verriet mir, dass er es todernst meinte. "Machst du mit mir Schluss?", ich konnte es einfach nicht fassen, nach allem, was ich für ihn getan hatte, machte er mit mir Schluss? "Ja, ich schätze schon, es tut mir leid. Ich muss jetzt zum Footballtraining. Wir sehen uns, Rach." Noch bevor er den letzten Satz gesagt hatte, war er auch schon weg. Das war ja so typisch von ihm, dass er einfach so verschwindet. Geschockt lief ich zu meinem Auto und fuhr nach Hause. Als ich ins Haus reinging, kam mein Dad auf mich zu. "Rachie, Süße, was machst du denn schon hier? Hast du keine Glee Proben?" Ach ja, Glee, das hatte ich ja total vergessen. "Ähm, ja doch, aber mir geht es heute nicht so gut." Ich hasste es, meinen Dad anzulügen, aber genau genommen, war es ja die Wahrheit. Dass Finn Schluss gemacht hatte, erwähnte ich lieber nicht, denn ich hatte keine Lust auf dumme Fragen. "Ich gehe lieber ins Bett, es war ein anstrengender Tag und ich bin müde." Ich ging in mein Zimmer und legte mich auf mein Bett, als mir ein Foto von Finn auffiel. Wütend und traurig schmiss ich es auf den Boden und sah, wie das Glas zerbrach. Am nächsten Morgen ging ich früher, als sonst aus dem Haus, damit ich meinen Dads nicht begegnen musste. Ich hatte echt keine Lust ihnen zu erklären, was das für ein Lärm gestern in meinem Zimmer war. Ich kam an der Schule an und ging in den Proberaum, da ich noch 20 Minuten hatte, ehe die erste Stunde beginnen würde. Ich setzte mich ans Klavier und sang mir meinen Frust von der Seele.

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say,  
But I just can't make a sound.  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down.  
But wait!  
You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around  
and say..._

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late!  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late!_

Ich war so sehr in den Song vertieft, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass Noah mir zuhörte. Als ich ihn bemerkte, hörte ich schnell mit dem Spielen auf. "N-Noah, was machst du hier?", wir hatten noch 15 Minuten bis zur ersten Stunde, warum war er schon in der Schule und warum hörte er mir beim Singen zu? "Ich wollte meine Spanisch Hausaufgaben machen, aber dann hörte ich dich singen und bin hergekommen.", als er mit mir sprach, lächelte er mich an. Fast verlor ich mich in seinen wunderschön grünen Augen. Als er mich so anlächelte, spürte ich ein leichtes Kribbeln in meinem Bauch. Aber das sollte ich doch eigentlich nicht fühlen, oder? Immerhin hatte sich Finn erst gestern von mir getrennt und das mit Noah und mir, war auch schon lange vorbei. "Ach so, ich hab nur so vor mich her gesungen.", verlegen schaute ich auf den Boden. "Das war wunderschön, Rach. Für wen hast du den Song gesungen?", er sah mich fragend an. "Ähm, für Finn. Er hat gestern Schluss gemacht." Mitfühlend sah er mich an und lief auf mich zu und umarmte mich. In dem Moment verschwand das Kribbeln und wurde durch Schmetterlinge ersetzt. Mir wurde plötzlich klar, dass ich mich vielleicht wieder in Noah verliebt hatte. Ich löste mich langsam aus der Umarmung und sah ihm in die Augen. Er näherte sich mir langsam und küsste mich sanft. Ok, jetzt waren riesige Flugzeuge in meinem Bauch. Als wir uns lösten, lächelte er mich an. "Rach, ich hab nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben, auch nicht, als du mit Finn zusammen warst. Wollen wir es vielleicht nochmal versuchen?" Oh mein Gott! Er hatte nie aufgehört, mich zu lieben? Das war ja so süß! Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich sagen sollte. Wenn ich mit Noah zusammen war, fühlte ich immer ein Kribbeln im Bauch und ich fühlte mich so geborgen, was bei Finn komischerweise lange nicht mehr so war. Ich lächelte ihn an und beugte mich vor, um ihn zu küssen. "Reicht das als Antwort?" Ich sah in fragend an. "Ja, das reicht mir." Er lächelte mich an und nahm mich in den Arm. Die Schule ging eigentlich recht schnell vorbei. Als ich mit Noah vor meinem Auto stand, drückte er mir seine Footballjacke in die Hand. Verwirrt guckte ich ihn an. "Warum gibst du mir deine Jacke?" Na ja, es ist Tradition, dass die Freundin eines Footballspielers seine Jacke bekommt." Freudenstrahlend zog ich sie an und küsste Noah. Als wir uns lösten, stieg ich in mein Auto und fuhr nach Hause. Als ich ins Haus kam, ging ich mit einem riesen Lächeln in mein Zimmer und probte meine Überraschung für Noah. Am nächsten Morgen ging ich lächelnd zur Glee Probe. Als ich Noah sah, lief ich auf ihn zu und küsste ihn fröhlich. Als wir uns lösten, setzte ich mich auf seinen Schoß und bemerkte die geschockten Gesichter der anderen hinter uns. Als Mr. Shue reinkam, stürmte ich auf ihn zu und sagte, dass ich was einstudiert hatte, was ich sehr gern singen würde. "Leute, wir werden jetzt ein Lied von Rachel hören. Rach, du darfst anfangen.", er lächelte mir zu und nickte, um mir zu zeigen, dass er bereit war. "Ok, ich möchte das Lied einem ganz besonderem Menschen widmen." Ich lächelte Noah an und fing an zu singen.

'Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch  
I feel the Static  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Als ich fertig gesungen hatte, sprang Noah auf und küsste mich. Als wir uns lösten, umarmte er mich. "Ich liebe dich." Er flüsterte mir die drei Worte ins Ohr, die jeder gern hört. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn auch liebte. "Ich liebe dich auch, Noah."


End file.
